The Girl Who Never Would
by AmyPondandTheDoctor
Summary: Lucy Tess had been deemed dead for five years, submerging her life into Doctor Who. She wished with all her might that he was real and that he would be able to save her, what happens when someone knocks and it's him?


** *okay, so this is my first story.**

**No hating please!***

I keep telling myself everything will be alright, but I'm just not sure anymore. With everything that had been going on since my mom left and my dad began drinking... I didn't know what to do. I locked myself in my room and wrote or typed most days. Other days I would read or watch The Doctor on the series Doctor Who. I so wished I could be with him on his travels, or at least travel with him once! When I was little, my mom used to talk about the old episodes of Doctor Who... what he did, who he saw, and what aliens he saved or fought. I wished with everything in me that he was real and I could live like that. ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** "Hey, Lucy, someone is here to see you! Not sure who they are or what they want." My father told me. If it was child protective services, it was going to be a very long night. Detroit was one of the more violent cities in America, so it was understandable why they would be here. I wrapped myself in my old Doctor Who blanket that my mom gave me when I was six, and walked out of my room.

"Ah, yes, well we are from the beurau of science and would like to ask Miss Tess a few questions about her theorems of gravity and the universe." An all to familiar voice was speaking to my dad. "Holy shit are you for real?!" I yelled, running over to the door and hugging The Doctor wearing the bow tie. "Holy freaking hell I cannot believe you are actually here... How in the name of Gallifrey did you actually happen upon my house and me?" I asked, backing up off of him. "Well, now, I suppose that you aren't accustomed to the phrase 'be silent until I can speak to you alone'." He asked me as my dad stared. "Dad... You know all the episodes of that show mom and I watched and loved so much that I was obsessed with...?" I asked him as he nodded, suddenly scared. "Well... This is The Doctor, and I believe that this is Amy Pond. You've always been my favorite companion of his." I told her. "Really, well good to know someone likes my cockiness and sarcasms." She replied in her brilliant Scottish accent. My dad almost passed out as he said, "Well nice to meet you, Lucy, please just go with them before I pass out from shock." I nodded and almost ran out the door. "Wait! I need to grab a few things," I said, "you two can come with me if you want..." They followed me to my room which was decorated with pictures of the TARDIS, all his regenerations, companions, aliens, and also some planets and trinkets. "I have to pack a few things that I really would like to keep from my mom. She left when I was twelve, which was five and a half years ago, so I am now seventeen and a half! I am rambling... Oh well, I get to travel with The Doctor! Wow, mom would be so thrilled to see me now!" I was packed in two minutes. "Well, are you going to change into actual clothes?" Amy asked me. My mood went from happiness to an immediate sadness. "oh... well... It's really the only clothes I've got. You can look in my closet to make sure I'm not lying if you really need to... but my dad spends everything on alcohol and I'm legally dead... He told the state that I had run off and died in a fire somewhere. That's why I spend most of my time in my room. Don't worry though, I've immersed myself in everything that I always dreamed of! So why don't we be off?" I asked, a smile returning to my face as Amy came from my closet and brought the only thing that had been in there which was my baby outfit. "Wow... You know, I haven't been shopping in awhile, AND we could go to the future to shop so nobody will know us." she said, giving The Doctor a look that said, 'if you don't I will give you hell.' "I'm not saying this for me, but, you may want to do what she says with that look she's giving you." I told him with a smile. He shook his head, "Fine, but _you, _Amelia Pond, are not allowed to-" "Mess with any major events of history or future that may change the course of the universe." I finished for him. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey space stuff, okay? Now let's go!" I said.


End file.
